Csokival borított csókok
by Renkou
Summary: Néhány éve találtam neten a történetet és annyira megtetszett, hogy le is fordítottam. Sajnos az eredeti már lekerült arról az oldalról, ahol találtam.


**C****sokival** **B****orított ****C****sókok**

By Yolanda Nicole Gray

"Wow Kagome, a mamád nagyon finom sütit tud csinálni."

"Aha, tesz diót is a csokiba, ez a kedvencem. Örülök, hogy az apukád megengedte, hogy nálunk ebédelj," mosolygott Kagome.

"Én is," Inu yasha visszamosolygott, arca maszatos volt a csokitól.

A konyhában ültek, lábaikat fel-le hintáztatták az asztal alatt mialatt sütit ettek, és csokis tejet ittak. Inu yasha boldog volt, hogy találkozott Kagomeval a parkban néhány hónapja, mert most ő lett a legjobb barátja.

"Majdnem mindent együtt csinálunk Kagomeval, ez olyan jó," mondta a fiú az apjának egyik este, vacsora után.

"Hát, örülök, hogy ilyen jó barátot találtál," mosolygott a fiatalabbik fiára boldogan, hogy az ilyen jól beilleszkedett az új otthonukba, Tokióba.

"Úgy tűnik az öcsi talált magának egy barátnőt,"

Sesshomaru nevetett, mikor testvére dicshimnuszokat zengett Kagomeről.

"Természetesen, Kagome egy lány és a barátom, ÉS?"

"Nem, úgy értem, BARÁTNŐT, valakit, akivel együtt mész mindenhova, kézen fogva, csókolózva ilyesmi dolgok," magyarázta.

"Nem hiszem, hogy Inu yasha elég idős ehhez," az apja lágyan felnevetett.

"Ja, asszem, igazad van apa," Sesshomaru vállat vont és felment az emeletre a szobájába CDt hallgatni.

"Szerintem elég idős vagyok, hogy barátnőm legyen," gondolta, az utolsó sütije közben.

"Istenem, ti ketten aztán igazán maszatosak vagytok." Mrs. Higarashi nevetett, mikor meglátta a két hatéves gyereket, akik csupa csokik voltak, és tejes volt a bajszuk.

"Nagyon finom sütit csináltál," Inu yasha sugárzóan mosolygott rá.

"Úgy látom, itt az ideje, hogy megmosakodjatok," mondta, és megfogta őket, egyiküket a másik után és a konyhaszekrényre ültette őket. Izgatottan várták, amíg Mrs. Higarashi végzett az arcuk és kezük tisztításával.

"Sajnos kifogytam a papírtörlőből, ti ketten, meg ne mozduljatok, amíg vissza nem érek," mondta, és felment az emeletre, hogy hozzon törlőt.

Inu yasha Kagomera nézett, aki a konyhát bámulta, amint a napfény átragyogott a konyhaablakon és szivárványokat vetített az összes falra és a plafonra. "Kagome, te a barátnőm vagy?"

"Nem tudom, miért?"

"Hát, a bátyám azt mondta, hogy a barátnő valaki olyan, akivel mindenhova el lehet menni kézen fogva és csókolózni lehet vele."

"Hát, mi mindent együtt csinálunk, kézen fogva a játszótéren, ahogy a mamám mondta," próbálkozott Kagome.

"De nem csókolózunk," mondta a kis fél démon a füleit hátra döntötte, mikor meghallott egy kis madarat énekelni odakinn.

"Szeretnél?"

"Mit szeretnék?"

"Csókolózni."

"Nem tudom, hogyan kell."

"Én igen," Kagome mosolygott, " A mama egyik szappanoperájában láttam egyszer, hogy csinálják."

"És hogyan?'

"Először is egymásra kell néznünk," tehát elmozdultak egymáshoz közelebb szembenézett egy vörös és egy izgatott gyerek.

"Ki kell gondolnunk kedves becenevet egymásnak."

"Miért?"

"Hát, a szappanoperában, mielőtt megcsókolják egymást az emberek, egymást olyasmi neveken nevezik, mint kedvesem, édesem vagy drágaságom.

"Fúúú, nem akarom, hogy drágaságomnak hívj."

"Én sem."

A két gyerek és hosszan és keményen gondolkoztak a beceneveken. "Már tudom," Inu yasha mosolygott, "Szólíts úgy, hogy I-chan én úgy foglak, hogy K-chan."

"Oké, tetszik a K-chan"

"Most mit csináljunk?"

"Össze kell hajolnunk, míg az arcunk nagyon közel lesz," megtették, "be kell csuknunk a szemünket, és összeérinteni a szánkat."

Inu yasha és Kagome becsukta a szemét és közelebb hajoltak, amíg az ajkaik találkoztak.

"Ez jó érzés," gondolta Kagome.

"Olyan illata van, mint a csokinak és a virágoknak," gondolta Inu yasha . Kagome egy kicsit közelebb dőlt és átfogta a fiút a karjaival.

"Ez biztosan a csókolózás újabb teendője," gondolta a fiú és viszonzásul ő is megölelte a lányt. Addig tartották egymást a karjaikban, amíg meg nem hallottak valami kopogást a padlón. Felnéztek, és meglátták, hogy Mrs. Higarashi meglepetten bámul rájuk.

"Rájöttél mama, Inu yasha barátnője lettem." Kagome mosolygott.

"Ez. . . nagyszerű kedvesem," bólintott kábultan Mrs. Higarashi.

~vége~


End file.
